


A Couple Drops of Sedative

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is being manic, and Watson <strike>completely did</strike> should have brought him a sedative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple Drops of Sedative

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this prompt](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/9194.html?thread=20444138#t20444138) at the [](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**shkinkmeme**](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/) involving a picture and a line from the trailer for _Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows_ set to open in December. ~~Which is too damn far away, if you ask me.~~

It was quite some time since I last saw Holmes, but I knew as I watched his almost manic movements that he needed me as much now as he did before I left our rooms. Once we finished our drinks, his with a drop or two of a sedative I said I should have brought, I found Holmes delightfully pliable to my touch. I steered his unresisting body towards the bed, palming a few spools of that red ribbon he seemed so fond of these days as we moved.

Holmes took one look at my expression and sat on the bed, moving readily back against the headboard as I put the spools down on a convenient surface. My mouth met his for the first time in far too long, and he moaned wantonly, arching against me like he had on our first night together. Holmes is such a wanton, sensual creature that any touch or sound nearly sends him into a frenzy, and I knew how to use that to my advantage. Removing his shirt, I continued to further lower Holmes’ defenses with gentle caresses of his newly exposed skin until he was focused completely on my ministrations. Only then did I take both of his wrists into my grasp, tightening my grip when he seemed to want to pull away. Holmes broke our kiss with a gasp, looking up at me in shock.

I quirked an eyebrow at him with a smirk as he squirmed underneath me, his movements only serving to shift our positions enough that I lay between his legs, his thighs cradling my hips. We both knew that if he were in full possession of his faculties, he could escape my hold, but he did not realize until that moment that I had, in fact, slipped him that sedative. I could feel the smirk on my face gain a wicked edge it had not in quite some time, and I reveled in it as I took in Holmes’ wide-eyed gaze, flushed cheeks, and heaving chest.

I reached next to us, grabbing up the closest spool of ribbon and bringing it closer before positioning his hands on the headboard as it suited me. A mutinous light entered his eyes at the action and what he knew must be coming next, but the slightly darker smile curving my lips put a stop to any protest, whether physical or otherwise, that he planned to make. He lay docile and half naked under my hands as I bound him with the ribbon of his obsession to the bedposts and he once more became mine. His trousers I left on as I wanted to prolong our time together and because I knew Holmes would no doubt be trying to puzzle out why.

I pressed the heel of my palm against the growing bulge in his trousers, ignoring my own arousal for the moment. My wish at that moment was to feel Holmes come undone at my hands, watch him writhe against his restraints and buck into my palm as he fought for his release. With a smirk, I sat back on my heels and surveyed my handiwork: the red ribbon stood out in stark contrast against Holmes’ flesh, loose enough for a bit of give when he inevitably flexed his muscles against his bonds, and his hair disheveled and mussed from our earlier kisses.

I stayed where I was, pressing my palm harder between Holmes’ legs but otherwise not moving it. It took a moment for Holmes to realize my intentions, but when he did, he responded beautifully. Arching into my still hand, Holmes whined in the back of his throat as he swiveled his hips to gain as much friction as possible. The last time I did this to Holmes, he was far more coherent and vocal in his protestations, but the Holmes before me had no such qualms. Harsh panting rang out in the room as Holmes’ pleasure heightened with each arch of his hips. I held my hand still but firm against his movements, ignoring my aching arousal for after.

I knew Holmes was beginning to reach his peak when his body began to tremble, his hands clenching and unclenching around the ribbon crisscrossing his palms that I added as an artistic touch I knew he would appreciate. He was in no position to judge the artwork at the time, however, as his hips began to twitch uncontrollably. His back arched like a bow, his legs spread wider, and his jaw clamped tightly shut to stop his sounds escaping as his body began to roll through the first throes of release. I leaned forward quickly, capturing his lips once more and deepening the kiss immediately to swallow the soft cries and whimpers he made as each pulse of his climax roared through his body.

Holmes eventually subsided, hanging limp in his bindings as small aftershocks raced through his body and his dark eyes grew slumberous and dazed. I decided to let him recover for a moment before removing myself from the bed, crossing the room, and locking the door. I allowed my wicked smirk to curl my lips once more as I rejoined him on the bed. “Ready for the next round, Holmes?” I queried, enjoying his wide-eyed shock as I removed his trousers and undergarments before wiping him down and pressing myself, fully clothed, between his naked thighs.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you, Holmes,” I stated emphatically before capturing his mouth once more in a kiss.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
